Ekaterina Satanachia
Ekaterina Satanachia is the former heiress of the Satanachia Clan, one of the Extra Demons Households, and one of the three Devil Princes which serve underneath the four Devil Kings. She is the current assistant to Falbium Asmodeus, who is in charge of Military Affairs of the Underworld, due to the strategic skills that she had employed during the Three Faction War and during the Civil War in the Underworld. She is known as the "Demon Lord of the Black Star" because of her title as one of the three Devil Princes and because of the way she was described in the war between the Old Satan faction and the Anti-Satan faction, which was of a "black shooting star against the dark sky that brought calamity". Ekaterina is a supporting character in the fanfiction "Stardust". Appearance Ekaterina possesses the body of a petite, teenage-looking, young girl, who has violet-colored eyes and long pale silver hair that falls down to the small of her back, with a fair, slightly pale, complexion which is quite beautiful. When she enters her "Assault Mode", her long hair is suddenly tied into tufts of hair that fall down to around her knees and her violet eyes glow softly an amethyst-like color, as her pupils dilate and sharpen, much like a cat's eyes or a Dragon's. Two curved horns pop out of her head, much like that of a goat, black in color, similar to that of coal, which goes out to the sides of her head. From above her butt, a lizard-like tail hangs down, almost touching the ground. Her ears also go off to the side, ending in a point. In her regular form, she wears an open black coat that has purple accents and big, white cuffs, over a white undershirt which shows off her midsection, black shorts with a small, white belt tied around it, and pale pink stockings that go up to the middle of her thighs under thick, knee-high brown boots. She also wears a cream and brown-colored belt around her midsection that keeps her coat secured onto her form. In her Assault Mode, she wears a parasol-like skirt with ruffles that is the shortest in the front and longest in the back, with two layers; the top being black and the bottom being a dark gray. She also wears what appears to be iron armor over her shoulders, arms, body, and feet, however, it is incredibly revealing. She wears a black stocking on her right leg and ribbons wrapped around her left leg three times, before disappearing. When she enters her "Dragon King: Bahamut" form, she possesses a gigantic humanoid body, with her size being around three meters tall, with a long and narrow torso that resembles that of a snake. The surface of her body is a glossy black which gives the impression of a hard surface like an insect. She has two, curved horns growing out of her skull, which curves behind her head and five shining red eyes on her head (one being vertical between and above the four, while the other four are on either side and horizontal). From her back, gigantic wings, similar to a Dragons', spring forth. This form, which possesses a similar body as that of a Dragon, is why she is called the "Devil-Dragon King". Ekaterina Satanachia3.jpg|Dragon King: Bahamut Ekaterina Satanachia5.png|Angel King: Sephirot Ekaterina Satanachia6.png|Demon King: Yaldabaoth When she enters her "Angel King: Sephirot" form, Ekaterina possesses a rather large humanoid body, about the same size as her "Dragon King" form, that is embodied in white armor with a long, white robe that covers up her legs. In her right hand, a four-pronged mace appears while in the left, a golden round shield with the image of a red sun with eight spikes appears. She has four wings behind her, though they appear to be more metallic than regular Angel wings, with the top of the wings being white while the lower-portion is gold. A golden halo appears from the head. The eyes are not visible in this form, as they are hidden under a red visor. When she flies in this form, the gold portion of her wings begin to glow and gold-colored dust floats down from the wings. There is a red plate in the middle of her chest that appears to beat like a heart. This form possesses Holy energy, similar to that of the Archangels, which is why she is called the "Arch-Devil". When she enters her "Demon King: Yaldabaoth" form, Ekatarina's face is covered in a white mask with a creepy smile appearing on it, that has thin slits made into the mask that reveals crimson red eyes. Behind the mask, the rest of her head is enveloped in darkness, with two long, forward-pointing horns protruding from the side of her head. Behind her head, white hair flows out down to the middle of her back, appearing as if its lost all of its colors. In this form, her body grows by almost double in height, while her limbs become thinner, with the arms losing its hands and ending in blades. A hole also opens up in her chest where her heart used to be. Because of the immense demonic energy flowing through her body, and because of her demonic appearance, one that a Stray Devil might possess, she is called the "True Devil". Personality Ekaterina is rather sweet and a usually happy girl and as long as she isn't physically provoked, she's fine with whatever anybody says. Similar to Serafall, the current Leviathan who she is friends with, she is really cheerful and possesses a childlike personality, as she calls the Devil King as "Sera-tan", as the Devil King calls her "Eka-tan". Though Ekaterina can also be quite arrogant due to her station, her behavior is usually corrected by Falbium out of annoyance than out of necessity. Ekaterina is also impatient, as evidenced when she tries to get things done as fast as possible, which is also one of the reasons why she dislikes Falbium, who is a rather lazy individual. Though Ekaterina can be described as happy-go-lucky, when in her "Assault Mode", she becomes more sadistic and tends to insult others', acting in an aggressive manner. However, the true danger comes when she enters her "Dragon King: Bahamut" form, which causes her to become more lustful and destructive. In this form, her laughter becomes incredibly loud and a disturbing grin filled with razor-sharp teeth appears. In her "Angel King: Sephirot" form, Ekaterina becomes incredibly just, losing the emotions of kind and anger. Judging everyone by their actions in such a manner that there is no bias, she can strike down her foes with no hesitation with the same Holy power as the Angels. In her "Devil King: Yaldabaoth" form, she is at her most sadistic. In it, she loves to play around with her victims to the point that they'd break mentally before she was done with them. She cannot tell friend from foe in this form. History Ekaterina was born within the Extra Demons among the Satanachia Clan, a small family who possesses the unique ability of "Stockpile" and the extended ability of "Growth". She was born as a special case among them, due to her uniquely being able to absorb energy from other sources and hoarding it within until it needs to be used, unlike her parents and siblings. Ekaterina was still young when the Three Factions war kicked up, however, she was still sent to fight with her family due to her greater power. Her family served underneath the original Lucifer, and while she thought that their cause was just, she began to doubt and question his orders as they sent more and more Devils to their death - her family included, which broke her. As the war finally began to slow and end, the descendants of the original Devil Kings rose up to take control of the Underworld and continue the war, the war that took everything from her. However, instead of joining the Old Satan faction she joined the Anti-Satan faction and fought with them, and eventually became known as the "Demon Lord of the Black Star". She was later nominated by Navarog to become one of the three Devil Princes alongside Ruval Phenex and Diehauser Belial, to which she accepted with great honor. When Ajuka Beelzebub finalized the Evil Pieces, she, of course, received a set, however, she was reluctant to use them. Eventually, she used her Rook and Knight pieces to reincarnate a Sphinx and Simurgh due to her interest in the two creatures. Afterward, she simply assisted with Falbium Asmodeus and lazily kept an eye out for any interesting characters to appear, so that she may recruit them into her peerage. Though she has no plans to rule the Rating Games, unlike that of Diehauser and Ruval, she does still wish to assemble a powerful group in order to help protect the Underworld. Powers and Abilities Ekaterina Satanachia2.jpg|Ekaterina charging up Ekaterina Satanachia4.jpg|Ekaterina attacking in Bahamut form Immense Demonic Power: As one of the three Devil Princes, Ekaterina possesses a large amount of demonic energy, and as such, she is oftentimes feared and praised for her power. However, in her normal and Assault Mode, the level of energy she gives off is like a small-lit flame. Her level of power is measured to be in the Mid-class range, which causes various Devils to question how she is a Devil Prince. Their questions are answered when she utilizes her full power - the three "King" forms, which utilizes her Clan's technique, Stockpile, and Growth. Immense Strength: As a Devil Prince, she naturally possesses a large amount of physical power, which is enough to easily level a mountain with a flick of her finger. When using her full power, the power of one of her "King" forms, she can reshape maps. High Intelligence: Ekaterina is a fast thinker, allowing her to arrive at her answers faster than most. However, her thoughts can end up being rather shallow when an appropriate amount of time is spent thinking, due to her always searching for the right answer at the moment, which sets her up for defeat in the long run. However, her immense power is the perfect counter for her short plans and strategies. Expert Strategist: Ekaterina was selected as Falbium Asmodeus' second-in-command due to her great skill in strategizing due to her ability to think faster than most individuals. Her strategies are good enough to momentarily disrupt the flow of a battle, even if it could put her own forces in a worse position. However, as of late, Ekaterina has been training in increasing the range of her strategies, allowing her the capability to lower the chance of it backfiring. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ekaterina is widely revered as one of the best Devils in close-quarter-combat. Her skill is high enough that she can easily defeat most High-class Devils even in her base form, which is at the same level as a Mid-class Devil. When utilizing her full power, she can even match some Deity-class opponents in one-on-one combat. She also taught Sairaorg how to fight with only his bare fists, though this only lasted a single month. Expert Magician: Though Ekaterina is more skilled in fighting without magic, she is still quite competent in utilizing magic to her benefits, usually in the form of defense. Because she is serving underneath Falbium, who possesses "Absolute Defense" Ekaterina learned how to properly utilize barriers and defensive magical circles to her benefits, in defense or offense. *'Barrier' *'Gravity' *'Elemental' *'Teleportation' *'Levitation' *'Cloth Manipulation' Stockpile: The special ability of the Satanachia Clan, which allows their members to hoard their own demonic energy into their bodies, allowing them to gather strength for a future fight. However, Ekaterina is a special case, as she can absorb the energy of other individuals into her body as well. This technique, while it lowers the user's combat capability immensely (due to most of their power being kept in reserve), when an offshoot ability is activated (Growth) it temporarily boosts the user's powers to a much higher level, to the point that they are considered different people entirely. *'Growth': An offshoot ability of "Stockpile" which releases all of the power that a member of the Satanachia Clan has been hoarding inside of their bodies. While this ability has certain drawbacks, such as the immense strain, Ekaterina doesn't have this problem, making her a special individual within the Satanachia Clan and its strongest member. When this ability is activated, the user usually has their form changed somewhat due to them being covered in demonic energy, however, Ekaterina takes this to a different level, because of the multiple forms of energy she has been gathering. **'Demon King: Yaldabaoth' **'Angel King: Sephirot' **'Dragon King: Bahamut' Flight: Ekaterina can fly with her bat-like wings. In her Bahamut form, she possesses two Dragon-like wings, in her Sephirot form, she possesses four metallic-like wings, and in her Yaldabaoth, she does not have wings, but can still fly through magic. 'Weaknesses' *'Light Properties': The natural weakness of all Devils; that of Light, or Holy energy. Poisonous to Devils, it can deal large amounts of damage even with a simple cut. Such forms include Light from Angels or Fallen Angels or Holy Swords or magic. *'Dragon Slayer weapons/Magic': Because of the Draconic-energy that Ekaterina has absorbed, she possesses a slight weakness which is further amplified when she enters her "Dragon King" form. Certain types of poison (Samael's Poison), Ascalon, and certain Magic are much more effective against her. *'Normal/Assault Mode': While in this form, her power is severely limited, allowing her foes a higher chance of defeating and killing her. *'Arrogance': When not inhabiting one of her "King" forms, Ekaterina can be rather arrogant in her abilities. This can easily lead to her downfall if it's taken advantage of. Trivia *Ekaterina's appearance is based on Zero from "Grimoire of Zero" and Krebskulm from "How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord" **Her Assault Mode is based on Meliodas' Assault Mode. **However, Ekaterina's Assault Mode does not boost her power; it is instead what she wears when she enters combat. ***Her "Dragon King" form is the true form of Krebskulm. ***Her "Angel King" form is the Principality Observation from "Overlord". ***Her "Devil King" form is the Hollow White from "Bleach". *Because of the energy Ekaterina has absorbed, she gained some weaknesses; however, this does not change her race. *Ekaterina's theme is "Ibitsu Naru Shinen Sono na ha Mao" from Bravely Default: Second **Her battle theme is "Shuji Katayama Immortal person of the king, Advent", OST from Overlord by Shuji Katayama. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Stardust